Obsticles
by Dilly
Summary: AJ and Courtney are highscool sweethearts but what happens when she meets Jason Quatermaine? (Journey)
1. Obsticles Ch1

**Chapter 1**

High school sweethearts, AJ and Courtney walked down the hall, hand in hand. "We should get to class," Courtney told him.

"Aww, but I want to stay here with you." He pouted.

"You're going to see me tonight, remember?" She asked.

"Of course, tonight you're going to meet my family. I have to warn you though, they're a little---a lot scary."

Courtney laughed. "You've told me that a thousand times now."

"Well it's true."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I have you."

He smiled and kissed her gently.

Courtney walked off, down the hall, her mind whirling. Part of her was excited to finally meet his family but the other part was scared. Her and AJ had officially been a couple for a month now and she hadn't met his parents yet. Even though he had already met hers. Her father couldn't care either way and her brother took an instant disliking to him but her mother seemed thrilled.

Courtney couldn't concentrate the rest of the day; her thoughts had been all over the place. Once school was over, she rushed home to find something appropriate to wear. She changed into an innocent looking white blouse and her best blue jeans. She went downstairs and was watching television when her mother came into the room. "Courtney honey, could you run to the store and buy me some aspirin?"

"Sure mom," Courtney responded, getting up. She was relieved for the distraction. She had two hours before going to AJ's and she was getting more nervous by the minute. She put on her shoes and walked to the store. She went down the isle and got the bottle, she was walking to the counter when she tripped over a shopping basket that someone had left around. She fell into someone's arms and grabbed onto his shoulders for support. She blushed and slowly looked up at the guy she had fallen into. She gasped softly; he was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. Light brown hair and blue eyes that were shining. "I'm..uh.sorry." She stammered.

He smiled at her. "No problem."

She stared up at him a little longer before she noticed that she was still holding onto him. She quickly let go, still a bright red.

"I don't usually do that." She finally found her voice.

"I didn't mind, it isn't everyday that a beautiful woman practically throws herself at you."

_He called me beautiful_ Is all she could think. _Stop it! You have a boyfriend_ She scolded herself. _But that doesn't mean I can't look._

"So I'll…see you around?" He asked, hopefully. She barely managed a nod and he walked off.

She paid for her purchase, knowing that she would never see the mystery blue eyed hunk again.


	2. Obsticles Ch2

Chapter 2 

When Courtney got home, she couldn't stop thinking about her run in with the guy at the store. When she finally looked at the clock again she doubled back in surprise. According to the clock, she only had 5 minutes to get there. _That can't be right_ She thought, glancing at her watch. Sure enough, it read the same time. Courtney jumped out of the chair and practically flew out the door. "Bye Mom!" She yelled on hey way out. 

By the time she was finally there, she was 10 minutes late and she groaned. She thought she must have the wrong house. She knew AJ was well off, money wise, but she didn't think he was absolutely rich. She stared at the mansion before her in astonishment. She was about to turn around when the front door opened, revealing a graying man in a suit. "Miss Matthews I presume?" He asked.

Courtney barely managed to nod. She had the right house and they even had a butler.

"The Quartermaine's are awaiting your arrival in the living room." He said.

She walked up the steps, her eyes growing wider with each step. When she was inside, she walked into the living room and saw people scattered around the room.

"Courtney!" AJ exclaimed, his eyes beaming with pride.

He ran to her side and escorted her around, showing her off to each member of his family.

Courtney tried to remember all the names. There was his mother, who insisted on being called Monica and his father Alan. Then his older sister Skye and his other sister Emily.

They were all so nice to her; it made her feel more at ease.

"Dinner is ready," Courtney turned around and saw the butler at the door again.

Everyone followed him into the dining room and took their seats. Courtney made herself comfortable and smiled. It was silly to have been worried, his family was perfect. Nothing would go wrong that night.

The maids brought in the food and started serving everyone when Monica held up her hands, signaling for them to stop. "Wait, where's Jason?"

Everyone at the table looked around and shrugged.

"Who's---?" Courtney started to ask AJ but was interrupted when the doors were opened.

"Sorry I'm late," He said in an apologetic tone. He grabbed the available seat next to Courtney and she stared at him in horror.

There, sitting next to her was the mysterious blue-eyed hunk from the store, earlier that day.

She took a sip of her water, trying to ignore the gnawing sensation at the pit of her stomach. Thousands of possibilities raced through her mind. _Maybe he's just a guest or a friend or a distant relative._ She told herself hopefully. Her shoulders sagged, who was she kidding. With her luck, he was probably AJ's…

"Last but not least I'd like to introduce, Jason, my brother." AJ explained to her.

She stifled a groan as she rubbed her now throbbing forehead. _Great, just great_ She thought bitterly.


	3. Obsticles Ch3

Chapter 3 

Jason had to hold back a chuckle. He had been just as shocked to see Courtney, as he was sure, she was. Her obvious discomfort made him smile. What luck he had. The first beautiful, nice seeming girl he meets, was AJ's girlfriend. 

"Do you want some more water?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" She practically squeaked.

Those were the first words they had spoken to each other since they were properly introduced. 

"More water, Reginald will get you some." He said pointing to the butler.

"Oh, no that's okay." She smiled meekly.

"Or would you like some aspirin?" He asked.

Her smile faltered. "Aspirin?"

"Yes aspirin." He repeated, once again. He was referring to when they had first met at the store. He had seen her with a bottle of aspirin in her hand.

Courtney must have gotten what he meant because she blushed. "No, it's okay."

"Jason, what are you doing to that poor girl?" Skye asked, nodding at Courtney who seemed like she wanted to crawl into a corner.

"I'm sure he's just being his normal polite self." AJ said, with a fake smile.

"What's going on in here?" Edward demanded, coming into the room. He looked around.   
"Grandfather, we were just…" Emily started, wanting to calm everything down before one of the famous Quatermaine brawls started.

"I see what you're doing, you're having a family dinner without me. In my own house no less." Edward vented.

"My house." Alan interrupted.

"Actually, you gave it to me. Which makes it my house so please leave and let us eat in peace Edward." Monica said.

Edward grunted and scanned the table, his eyes falling on Courtney. "And who's this? Are you bringing home strangers again Emily?"

Emily's eyes widened. "Grandfather! No, she's AJ's girlfriend actually."

Edward grunted again and continued to stare at everyone.

Courtney felt like she was going to be sick. First Jason and now this. "I'm going to the washroom," She said but there was no point. No one heard her anyways. She got up and quickly ran down the hall. She immediately regretted it. She was lost in the hallways and she slumped against the wall. "This is bad,"

"Bad would be putting it mildly. I would say this is a disaster." Jason interjected. He was watched Courtney flee the dining room and had followed her.

Courtney turned and smirked at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said. "Now I wouldn't go as far as catastrophe but knowing my family, that can't be far off."

"Are you always this reassuring?"

"Of course, wouldn't dream of it any other way. Now would you like me to show you where the washroom is?"

"Actually I just needed an excuse to get out of there." Courtney admitted.

"Shocker." He flashed her one of his dazzling smiles.

"I would like to go outside for a minute though."

"Then follow me."

He took her arm and led her out the backdoor.


	4. Obsticles Ch4

Chapter 4 

"It's so beautiful." Courtney gasped as she and Jason walked by Lila's rose gardens.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Jason whispered.

Courtney looked at him quizzically. She thought she heard him say something.

She leaned over, letting the sweet smells fill her senses. She let out a contented sigh, forgetting about the earlier scene in the dining room.

"Feeling better?" He asked gently.

She turned around and smiled softly. "Much, thanks for bringing me out here."

"No problem, this is where I come when they are too much for me to handle." He said, talking about his family.

"I guess I won't be needing any aspirin." She said before she could stop herself.

He smiled brightly. He stepped closer to her, so close that she could smell his shampoo. Her heart started racing, wondering if he was about to kiss her. She couldn't help herself but she wanted him to so badly. His face leaned down over hers and she closed her eyes in anticipation. 

"Jason, Mother would like to speak with you." AJ's voice came from the back door.

Courtney's eyes flew open and she saw Jason lean down to pick a single rose to cover up what had been about to happen. She was sure that AJ would see through it. 

Jason nodded and handed the rose to Courtney. He was almost at the door when he turned back and winked at her, then he was gone.

Courtney looked at the ground, blushing. She clutched the rose tightly in her hand, waiting for AJ to question her about what was almost a kiss that she and Jason had shared.

Instead, he gently lifted her face so that she was looking at him. "Everything okay?"

Still unsure of what he had noticed, she nodded. "Everything's fine."

"Jason didn't bug you?"

"No, not at all."

"Why did you come out here anyways?" He inquired.

She smiled in relief. He hadn't noticed after all. "I really needed some fresh air."

"I can understand that, my family can get a little overwhelming at times."

She simply nodded.

"What do you say we say goodbye and go to a movie or something?" He suggested.

"That sounds good."

As they walked back inside, he took her hand in his. He smiled at her and she smiled back but she felt guilty inside. She could not get the image of Jason about to kiss her out of her mind.

Jason was sitting in the living room, listening to his family bicker about something. He wasn't paying attention; his mind was too focused on Courtney. He knew that she felt what he was feeling. If only AJ hadn't come outside when he did. He could imagine himself kissing Courtney's soft lips.

"We're going to be leaving now." AJ's voice snapped Jason out of his fantasies. He turned around and saw him and Courtney standing there, holding hands. He knew that they were a couple but it still hurt. It must have shown in his eyes when he looked at her because she whispered into AJ's ear, dropped his hand and scurried into the other room.


End file.
